


Mesmerised

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Tereasa sat on the dock, her bare feet dangling over the edge and occasionally brushing against the waves.





	Mesmerised

Tereasa sat on the dock, her bare feet dangling over the edge and occasionally brushing against the waves. Elliot, having noticed her from the beach, walked over and flopped down beside her. 

“Hey, Elliot.” She said, her focus remaining on the sunset mirrored in the ever-changing ocean. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, leaning over to peck her on the cheek. 

“Just watching the water.” Tereasa replied, “It’s so mesmerising.”

“That it is.” Elliot agreed, wrapping his arm around Tereasa and pulling her close. She leaned in and settled against him, sighing as they both stared out to the sea. 


End file.
